Hawkeye's Daughter
by RomansBride
Summary: Clint just found out he has a three year daughter. Skye is Nicolette's mother ,Clint's ex and Nick Fury's daughter,she is also a powerful fairy. Someone is after them because of Nicolette's unique gift. Clint has a secret about why he he left Skye. Will he tell her ? Can he protect the ones he loves and will Skye reveal her love for him? Light sex scenes. Rated m for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_**Clint's POV**_

As I sit on the roof across the street I can't believe that Skye kept this from me I know I ended things between us but to keep a secret like this from me is too much. I can't believe she had my child and didn't tell me. I had to find out about my little girl from my best friend Natasha. I wait until Skye put Nicolette to bed then I go over and knock on the door. When Skye opens it the look on her face is one of shock and fear. "Hey Clint how are you?" Skye asks me. "I'm fine Skye how are you and my daughter Nicolette doing?" I say as I walk into her house. "We're fine Clint. Let me guess Natasha told you about my daughter." Skye said before we both hear Nicolette scream. Skye runs towards her room and I'm right behind her. We get there and I see Skye picking up a tiny mirror image of her face and hair with my eyes. "What's wrong sweetie?" Skye asks. "The man was in my dream again and he shot grandpa, then he tried to kill auntie Tasha and Captain America." Nicolette said as she clung to her mother. "Look sweetie nobody is gonna get your grandad and auntie Tasha can take down any bad guy and Captain America take care of himself." Skye said as she rocked her. " Who's that guy?" Nicolette asks. "He's a friends of mine from work." Skye says. "Hey Nicolette your auntie Tasha told me all about you so I had to come see you myself,I'm Clint Barton. I heard you like teddy bears so I got you one dressed like Hawkeye my favorite Avenger." I said as I handed her a teddy bear dressed like me in my mission uniform. "He's my favorite too." Nicolette says. I notice that she is wearing the arrow necklace that I gave Skye when we celebrated our six month anniversary."Well now that you have hawk bear to scare away the bad man in your dreams,its back to bed with you cause we have work kiddo."Skye said as she kissed Nicolette's cheek then tucked her into bed.

 _ **Skye's POV**_

I can't believe that I told Natasha and expected her to keep it a secret from Clint well I just hope he understands that I found out after we broke up and since he didn't want me I decided that with what I make at Shield I can care for my daughter on my own. "So are you going to let me see her or not. She doesn't have to know I'm her father but I want to know my kid Skye, please I'll do anything." Clint said as he grabbed my hand. "Clinton we will tell her tomorrow after she and I get home from work but you have to make sure you're in cause unlike me you can't break up with her." I told him as I pulled my hand from his grip. Once Clint left I sat on my bed and cried cause no matter how much it hurt when he broke up with me I still love that man. The next day as Skye and I sat in my office while I worked and she colored Natasha came by and said"I'm taking you to lunch as a peace offering for tell you know who about you know what he was crying about not having kids and it slipped out."" Natasha you're a super spy nothing slips out you are up to something and I'll figure it out." I said as I hugged my redheaded friend. When the three of us were headed to lunch we ran into Tony Stark who said" Natasha who are theses two ladies." "I'm Skye and this is my daughter Nicolette."I said as he shook my hand and then my daughters hand. "We are Shield agents me and mommy help save the world." Nicolette told him. "Well you know I'm Ironman right the best avenger." Tony said. "No Hawkeye is the best avenger. He has no powers just arrows and he gets the job done." Nicolette told him. After out encounter we headed to a small diner near the building, after we ordered I let Nicolette listen to her headphones while Tasha and I talked about last night. "Its good that you're gonna let himbe in her life and who knows you two might get back together and make more pretty babies." Tasha said. "I can't do that to myself he dumped me without even saying why.I never even figured out why." I said right before our food came. After we got done eating I was walking toward my office holding Nicolette who was sleeping when I notice that my office door is open but I know I closed it. I shift Nicolette on to my hip while I pull out my taser that Coulson got me for my birthday. When I step into my office I see that Nicolette's side of the office is filled with Hawkeye stuff. I just shook my head as I laid my baby girl on her cot near my desk and covered her with a new Hawkeye blanket.

 _ **Clint's POV**_

I decide to go to Skye's office at shield and when I walk in I see that Tony has met Nicolette and she told him I was her favorite due to sheer amount of stuff with my image on it. "Sweetie are you done with Mr. Starks thank you letter and picture yet?" I hear Skye tell Nicolette as she packed up her satchel. "Yes mommy." Nicolette said as she put her toys I her backpack and then handed her mother an envelope. After Skye put the letter in her bag she grabbed Nicolette's hand and they walked out into the hallway and I said"May I walk you two ladies home today?" "Yes you may Mr. Clint,I think we will be extra safe with you."Nicolette said as she slid her small hand into mine and it made my heart swell with pride. Once we got to Skye's apartment and Nicolette was settled down on the couch Skye's said " Nicki you know how I said your daddy was very busy and that's why he isn't around well, Clint here is your daddy and he's also Hawkeye and now he's has less work and he can be around more often."" Really are you my daddy and Hawkeye?" Nicolette asked as she climbed allover me. "Yes I am and you can be my baby hawk I will even introduce you to the other avengers." I said as I scooped her into a tight hug. "Mommy can daddy stay for dinner?" "Sure unless he has other plans." Skye said with a smile.

 _ **Skye's POV**_

I am glad that I told my baby the truth she looks so happy as she plays with her father. I make dinner as they play avengers and build towers. Once dinner is ready we all sit down to eat and I notice the look in Clint's eye that means he senses danger so I make sure that Nicolette isn't near a window. I see Clint pull out his collapsible bow and a few folding arrows. I hear the glass crash behind me and I grab Nicki and throw a forcefield up around all three of us and as I roll and kick up the table I hear Nicolette say " Summon emergency bags." Clint's eyes go wide when two back packs slide out of the closet and towards us I put the small bag on my daughter and the bigger bag on my back as Clint continues to shoot arrows and once all the bad guys are gone we run outside to see Natasha has her car pulled up to the curb to pick us up. Once we are all in the car Natasha says"I noticed a guy following you when we went to lunch but I thought he was after me." "Well take me to my safe house and I can call dad he will hide us until this gets sorted out."I say as I hug Nicolette close. "He's gonna send you to Stark tower because its the safest building in the city and he has a communication link to it." Clint said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Clint's POV**_

Once we pull into the tower's garage I tell Jarvis to have the team meet me and the others on my floor. When we get Nicolette settled and Jarvis is playing her a movie we meet in a separate room and I say "Tony my ex girlfriend and my daughter need to stay here because while I was having dinner with them someone tried to kill me and kidnap them and I want my kid to be safe cause Skye is a one woman wrecking crew so she doesn't need protecting." "Sure but her last name is Fury so you need to clear it with him."Tony said looking at Skye. "I look like my mother before she died." Skye replied. Later as Skye is going thru making sure she has pjs for Nicolette she sits on the bed in the guest room and says "Why are they after us now?" "Maybe they found away to subdue you to stop your powers." I say. After everyone else goes to bed I sit up outside the room Skye shares with Nicolette until Skye gets up and says" Clint I put a seal on the room and the building so we are safe." I look at Skye as the moonlight hits her body while she is wearing one of my tank tops and a pair of shorts since her bag only had essentials. I hug her and say "I never stopped loving you and one day I will tell you why I ended things."

 _ **Skye's POV**_

The next day I am in the kitchen cooking breakfast when I feel eyes on me so I say "Hi Tasha have you got in touch with my dad yet?." "Yeah he's on his was over and he is pissed off." Tasha replies. Once I get done putting food on a plate I hear a giggle then I see Clint has Nicolette on his shoulders as they come into the kitchen.I sit a plate in front of both them and I lean down to get a kiss from Nicolette when Clint kisses my cheek instead. I shake my head at his little peck. After everyone has had breakfast I am sitting on the living room floor playing dolls with Nicolette when my dad shows up and says" I don't know who but when we find out I'm willing to let you blue rage if you want but Nicolette will stay with Coulson while you do it." "Daddy I'm gonna go no matter what and Clint knows she's his so no more hiding her from him. I guess you want to move us to a safe house."I reply. "No this is actually the safest place in the city since you're surrounded by the Avengers. I want you and Nicolette to stay here and I will have your work brought over by Coulson or Hill."my father said. "Grandpa I want you to stay and play with me and my daddy, please." Nicolette said using her million watt smile that melts hearts. "Only for a little while, because I have a meeting with Captain Rogers."my dad as he and Clint sat on the floor and proceeded to keep their dignity while wearing pink boas and having imaginary tea with Nicki and her stuffed animal friends.

 _ **Tony's POV**_

I am trying to find out why Clint and Fury seem to think Skye is so capable of protecting herself,then I see her head down to the gym. When she is sure she's alone she rolls her shoulders and then wings pop out and she begins to stretch before Natasha shows up and they begin to spar and for the first time I see someone take Natasha down and make her tap. Later right before dinner she finally shows her powers to prevent an accident. Clint and Thor are playing with Nicolette when they run around in the living room and bump into a wall and a picture begins to fall and it almost hits Clint so I see Skye throw a forcefield up to protect Clint while she levitates the picture back into place, then she points to the three who cause the incident then to the couch and they were all instantly sat down. "Wow how did you do that cause I've always want to put those two in their places?" Bruce said. "I'm a fairy so that's what Clint meant by a one woman wrecking crew." Skye said. Natasha pulled out her phone then called Fury and said"Tinkerbell revealed." I laugh as Skye says "He still uses my old handle from my days as a Shield baby?" "Yes Tinkerbell Fury thinks its cute plus he like to keep agents from asking about you because the have to say protocol Tinkerbell." Clint says as he gets up and walks over to the table where Skye sat between Bruce and Steve who were trying to figure out who was after her.

 _ **Three days later**_

 _ **Coulson's POV**_

We finally got a hit on the location and the group that hit Skye's apartment and it was a Hydra cell that was based in Flint Michigan. I called in the team and Skye who was decked out in her old mission outfit. "Okay team we are sending backup via Rumlow and his team but ,Rogers, Barton, Fury and Stark will go in and take out the first set of guards then after that Thor,Romanoff and Hulk only if he's needed will come in after. Any questions?" I said. "Why is she going with the first wave Son of Coul?" Thor asked as he pointed to Skye. So she popped out her wings and said" I can fly and carry Clint if I need to I have before." Later I sat in the helicarrier watching the action as Skye went in and took down guard after guard and when she got to the boss she threw him against a wall and said"You send people to my house to shoot at me and my child, so you better start taking or hope Captain America gets here before I open up a can on blue rage on your ass." "Oh its the fairy. Are you angry and what are you going to do throw fairy dust at me." the man said. Skye cracked her knuckles and then smiled before she levitated him and then used her magic and broke his hand and then his left arm. Captain Rogers ran in and said "Skye that's not how we do things here." "This piece of crap sent men to shoot at me and my daughter." Skye said her eyes glowing blue. "Break his other arm but then we need to get him out of here Clint has planted explosives and this place goes up in ten minutes." Steve said with a smile. After she got done breaking his arm she lowered him and grabbed his shirt and gave him to Thor then she went to find Clint and said "Ready to fly big boy." He nodded and then all hell broke loose when an unseen guard got in a shot and hit Clint then Skye sent an energy blast his way and it set off the explosives when the smoke cleared Hulk was pulling rubble off a force field that covered Skye and Barton who she was healing. When they made it to the helicarrier Skye wouldn't leave his side other than to give Nicolette a hug and kiss.

 _ **Clint's POV**_

I wake up feeling g kinda fuzzy in a hospital room them I feel a small hand on my arm along with another hand holding mine I look over and see Skye and Nicolette sitting next to me.I sit up and Skye says"Nicki go get uncle Phil okay." "Hey cutie I see you always find a way to get me in a bed." I say trying to joke because she looks pissed."Don't do that to me Clinton Francis Barton. You didn't clear the area then you jump in front of a bullet like you are bullet proof and then those explosives you set were sensitive so I had to heal you while using a forcefield. Clint I can't lose you again." Skye said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Skye I'm right here I'm not going anywhere okay."I said before she leaned down and kissed me, once I kissed her back I realized that I should've never left her and I needed to let her know that I never really wanted to end things. We pulled apart when we heard a giggle coming down the hall. Once Coulson walked into the room he said" Barton head down to interrogation with Fury to keep her in line. Then go to the tower and we will do debriefing in the morning. Director Fury has made sure that Nicolette will be taken home and watched over by agent Romanoff." "Keep the fairy outta here,she's crazy she broke both my arms then healed them, which was more painful." I hear the suspect say,once we reach the interrogation room. "Mr. Adams calm down I'm not gonna hurt you if you tell the truth and let me know why you and you little assholes shot up my home." Skye said as she sat down at the metal table and put her feet up. "Look it wasn't personal it was a hit we were supposed to distract you and snatch the brat you're guarding." Adams said. "I'm not guarding her she's my kid and how dare you call her a brat." Skye said standing up. I kicked the chair out from under the guy so he would hit the floor. "I'm her dad,so I'm gonna ask you once before she gets to unload on your ass. Who wanted you to take my kid?" "Look it was some guy named Mr. Zenthos,he said she was special and could see ahead."Adams said. "Damn it we need to make sure Nicolette is safe and sound."Skye said as we left the base and headed to the tower.

 _ **Skye's POV**_

I was so agitated on the ride that Clint grabbed my hand and said"She's with Tasha and Phil in a tower full of superheros and a god,not to mention that the tower is run by an AI created by Tony Stark." "Clint do you remember what happened when we fought Zenthos in Dubai he almost tore my wings off."I said as I winced at the memory. Clint thought about what I said and sped to the tower where we walked in on the cutest sight ever. Nicolette was asleep next to Thor who was clutching his hammer while Natasha and Phil were cuddling. We decided to leave them where they were and let Nicolette sleep. Once I was laying in bed I could hear Clint in the vents so I opened the grate over my bed and he fell thru. Clint crawled over and kissed me I wanted to push him away but my heart wouldn't let me. When we broke apart he said "I love you Skye, please take me back." I nodded and we made love like we did the night I almost died it was silent and needy. Maybe he will tell me why he left me.


End file.
